PARODIA
by istar fantasy
Summary: Ini dia cerita-cerita yang diparodykan oleh para chara SS... kira-kira gimana jadinya ya... Gubrak abiz...
1. Salam Pembuka

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….**

Bertemu lagi dengan aku… Istar Fantasy… Author kesayangan semua chara SS…

Semua: "Tolooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnggggggg…..!"

Kali ini kita akan mendengar cerita-cerita parody yang akan dibawakan oleh mereka… (nunjuk kepara chara yang lagi bikin surat wasiat sambil nangis)

Kita akan memparodikan Animanga lain… dongeng… film dan banyak lagi… Yak an guru….

Shaka: "Kenapa bisa punya murid kaya gini sihhhhhh…..!"

Pokoknya kali ini semua chara bakalan tampil luar biasa dan koplak abis… ancur abizzzzzz….

Semua: "Kyaaaaaaaaaaa…!"

Kalo ada yang puny aide atau punya animanga / film / sinetron / lainnya yang ingin diparodykan bisa req koq…

Semua: "Jangaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn….!"

Nah…. Dimulaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkk….."


	2. Detective Kanon

**Detective Kanon**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURU****MADA…**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl)**

…

_**Istar: "Inilah parody pertama !"**_

_**Shaka: "Kita mau dikerjain kaya apa lagi…?"**_

_**Istar: "Maaf Guru Shaka… giliran pertama jatuh pada para Marina…!"**_

_**Shaka: "…" (Sujud sukur)**_

…

…

Libur musim panas memang libur yang snagat sangat menyenangkan tak terkecuali buat detektif SMA yang kini bertubuh mungil setelah menelan obat abal-abal dari dua orang berjubah hitam (Misterius Specter). Diapun memberi namanya sendiri dengan sebutan Kanon…

Kanon: "Kebenaran senantiasa satu…! Badan gue koq jadi cebol gini…?" (badan Kanon hanya seukuran lutut orang dewasa… silahkan bayangkan sendiri betapa imutnya dia)

Untuk mencari informasi dia tinggal dirumah pacarnya sedari kemarin (?) soRANto mouri. Dirumah detektif tukang tidur KAZAro mouri.

Kanon: "Kenapa harus Sorento… kenapa gak Thetis aja…! Tapi Sorento yang pake rok manis juga ya…? Kakinya bagus…!"

Plaaaaakkkk…..(ditampar)

…

Diliburan musim panas kali ini Kanon ikut berlibur kepantai bareng Soranto &amp; sahabat baiknya SOLOko (Posseidon Julian Solo).

Kanon: "Kyaaa… Posseidon-sama pake bandoooo…!"

Posseidon: "Dieemmm….!" (Tonjok Kanon)

…

Laut yang biru, pasir putih dari pantai terhampar seperti butiran gula yang lembut membuat semua orang terlena. Kanon berjalan dengan santainya bersama Soranto yang berbalut pakaian…

"Jangan dilanjutin…. Gue gak mau liat mereka pake baju renang…..!"

Dasar ngeres… bukan pakaian renang… tapi pakaian selam. Ya mereka memang pake baju selam lengkap dengan kacamata dan sepatu kataknya.

"Oh…!"

Mereka memang berniat bersnorkling didekat sana yang terkenal dengan terumbu karangnya yang indah.

…

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!

Belum sempat mereka bersnorkling ria suara jeritan yang membelah lautan hingga membelah telinga Kanon cs membuat mereka terpaksa menghentikan atau mungkin menunda sementara acara mereka. Seperti biasa Kanon yang berlari lebih dahulu ketempat yang menjadi sumber dari asal – muasal jeritan yang bikin gigi ngilu itu.

…

Sesampainya ditempat itu Konan seketika terbelalak, terpana, terbata dengan wajah pucat bagai ikan tuna kehausan (?).

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!"

Soranto dan Soloko yang berlari menyusulnyapun ikut-ikutan menjerit.

Mereka terbelalak dan menjerit bukan karena adanya sosok si Baian yang tewas dengan muka ketiban jangkar, tapi lebih karena melihat sosok Krisna yang pake bikini pink polkadot berenda.

…

Hoeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkk….

Semua muntah seketika.

…

Beberapa lama (Yang pasti cukup lama) hingga mereka berhenti muntah.

Soranto dan Soloko segera menelepon polisi dan ambulan. Sementara itu Kanon mulai mengecek TKP dan menanyai para saksi yang kebetulan berada didekat korban pada saat kejadian.

Dia melihat posisi korban yang aneh. Bukan karena celana renangnya yang bergambar Princess Elsa dari Frozen tapi lebih pada gayanya, maksudnya posisi tangan dan kakinya. Tangan kananya membentuk V seperti lagi bilang (Peace) lalu tangan kirinya menunjuk kearah kaki kirinya yang kena kutu air dan rorombehen yang juga terangkat agak keatas dibanding kaki kanannya yang lurus.

Dia terbaring dipasir putih yang telah ternoda darahnya (Shaka-sensei mode on), tak jauh didekatnya ada sebuah kapal boat yang lumayan mewah.

…

Polisi akhirnya tiba. Detektif Thetisgi datang dengan kemeja coklat dan dasi hitam bergaris. Dia hadir bersama dengan anggota kepolisian yang lain begitu mendengar laporan dari Soranto dan Soloko.

"Korban bernama Ibay… alias Baian Matirudin (?!), seorang juragan combro yang sedang liburan bersama teman-temanya… penyebab kematian dikarnakan gegar otak dibagian belakang akibat kejedot geladak kapal…"

Kanon: "Eh… bukan karena jangkar itu…?"

Thetisgi: "Sepertinya korban berusaha mengindar namun terpeleset karena nginjek kaki sendiri dan kejedot kapal lalu ketiban jangkar !"

Kanon: "Parah…!"

Thetisgi: "Perkiraan waktu korban tewas adalah sekitar 30 menit yang lalu… antara pukul 08:00 (Pukul polisi disebelah 8 kali… sampai 08:30…"

Polisi: "Ampun jangan dipukul 30 kali…!"

…

Thetisgi: "Tolong sebutkan nama, hubungan kalian dengan korban, alibi kalian juga nama instagram kalian !"

Semua: "Instagram gak perlu kali…!"

Krisna: "Nama saya Chistina… saya pacar korban…"

Thetisgi: "Kalo gitu ini sudah pasti bunuh diri… kasus ditutup…!"

Christina: "Koq gitu (suara co)… eh maksud saya koq gitu (suara ce)…!"

Kanon: "Kalo punya pacar kaya gini kemungkinan besarnya emang bunuh diri…!" (sweatdrop)

Thetisgi: "Lalu waktu kejadian kamu sedang ada dimana ?"

Chistina: "Disana lagi berjemur…!" (Nunjuk ketepi pantai dimana orang-orang lagi pada muntah)

Semua: "Pecaya… percaya…!"

…

Thetisgi: "Berikutnya…"

Lo: "Saya Milo…"

Semua: "Bohong…!"

Lo: "Iya… iya… gue YouLoe Kamuelu… gue temen sekelasnya korban waktu kita masih SMA…!"

Kanon: + Thetisgi: "Namanya aneh banget sih…!"

Youloe: "Waktu kejadian gue lagi main selancar…! Gak tau ada yang liatin ato gaknya…!"

Kanon: "Jadi kepala kakak (Jiah kakak)… kepala memar kerena kepentok papan selancar ?"

Youloe: "Bukan… tadi habis selancar gue janjian ketemu sama mereka disini ! Tapi si yang mati itu minta gue jemput pacarnya… supaya gak muntah gue tutup mata aja… ya jadinya kejedot, tersandung sama kepeleset beberapa kali…!"

Kanon: "Masuk diakal…!"

Christina: "Woiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…!"

…

Thetisgi: "Kamu yang terakhir bajak laut…!"

Isaac: "Gue bukan bajak laut… jangan mentang-mentang mata gue satu disebut bajak laut donk…!"

Thetisgi: "Iya… kamu pokoknya…!"

Isaac: "Gue Isaachi, temen satu klub bowlingnya korban yang posenya gak keren banget itu loh…!" (nunjuk Baian yang langsung ganti gaya cool… lah diakan mayat)

Thetisgi: "Kamu yang pertama kali datang kesini iya…?"

Isaachi: "Iya gue diem dulu dihotel sambil godain pelayan yang caem, lalu gue buru-buru datang kesini soalnya gue gak mau disuruh jemput pacarnya dia… entar kena radang usus lagi (?!)

Christina: "Emang gue cacing tanah…?" (Suara macho)

Gubraaakk…

Semua jatuh karena kaget.

…

Thetisgi: "Lalu kamu melihta eh melihat korban ?"

Isaachi: "Iya…!"

Thetisgi: "Korban sudah terkapar dengan kepala ketiban jangkar dan darah dimana-mana ?"

Isaachi: "Iya…!"

Kanon: "Darahnya merah… yakin merah gak mau diganti biru atau hitam ?"

Isaachi: "Iya… yakin merah koq…! Diakan bukan ningrat jadi gak mungkin berdarah biru…!"

Kanon: "Deal…?"

Isaachi: "Deal…!" (salaman)

Kanon: "Bagus berarti Kakak tidak buta warna…!"

Isaachi: "?"

Kanon: "Lalu kenapa kamu gak teriak rempong kaya si Christina ? Perasaan tadi suara dia tu yang bergema…!"

Isaachi: "Gak ah… mukaku jelek kalo lagi teriak…!" (lirik Christina)

…

Mereka kembali menelusuri TKP dengan seksama guna mencari jejak sipelaku yang siapa tau ketinggalan disana. Yang berhasil mereka temukan hanya potongan surat hutang yang dirobek, foto si Christina super besar yang digulung dalam kandang anti hiu (?) juga pin bowling yang diambil korban diam-diam yang dikenal tukang ngutil itu.

Sementara itu seteah diperiksa ternyata alibi mereka terbukti benar adanya.

…

"Kanon… masih belum dapat mecahin misterinya ?" Tanya Soranto yang liat kanon masih muter-muter keliling TKP kaya komidi putar.

"Tidak Kak… dari tadi juga udah berhasil dipecahin koq… cuman aku muter-muter dulu sampai mikir supaya keliatan keren kaya detektif sungguhan…!" Kanon polos.

"Kalo gitu cepet ungkapin… tapi jangan bius gue ya…! Bius dia aja…!" Kata Soloko yang lagi nyeret Kazaro Mouri yang pingsan akibat diseret dia.

Kanon (dalam hati): "Kayanya gak perlu dibius…!"

…

"Aku sudah tahu siapa pelakunya….!"

"Wah analisis Kaza situkang ngorok dimulai….!"

Semua duduk manis sambil makan cemilan.

"Semua dengar….. ini sebenarnya sangat mudah… korban sendiri yang memberitahukan siapa pelakunya…"

Semua lihat ke sang korban dan mulai menanyainya sambil nendang-nendang dia.

"Woiii… sengklek semuanya ya…? Dia dah mati mana bisa ngomong…..!"

"Tadi Papi (?!) yang bilang kalo dia yang ngasi tahu…. Eh ngasitau….!" Kata Soranto yang ikut-ikutan nyiksa korban yang dah gak bernyawa. (Kasian banget)

"Iya tapi bukan gitu juga caranya… bukan dengan mulut tapi bahasa tubuh… lihat posenya yang norak itu…!"

Semua kembali liat posisi korban dengan seksama.

"Tangan kanannya membentuk hurup V dan tanagn kirinya menunjuk kebawah… jika digabung adalah hurup 'Y'… dan badannya sendiri dengan tangan kanan didada lurus dengan kaki kanan… sedang tangan kiri menunjuk kaki kiri yang terangkat itu hurup 'K' dengan kata lain 'YK' ini sial pelakunya… dia adalah kamu…"

Nunjuk ke Soloko

…

Semua terdiam.

Soloko: "Gu… gue….?"

Kazaro (Sebenernya Kanon yang ngomong): "Bukan… tapi itu yang namanya youleo…"

Semua: "Youloe….!"

Kazaro: "Iya… dia…!"

Youloe: "Gimana caranya dan Mana buktinya…?"

Kazaro: "Itu mudah… kamu berselancar sampe sini lalu kamu tinggal nyuruh korban buat datang dengan alasan ada barang bagus buat dikutil… lalu kamu serang dia dengan jangkar sampe dia kepleset dan jatuh lalu terkena jangkar kamu…..! Cristina gak mungkin soalnya gak ada yang muntah disekitar sini dan si Isaachi juga bakalan susah datang dari sini kehotel…"

Youloe: "Lalu buktinya ?"

Kazaro: "Buktinya ada pada instagram kamu yang baru di add si Kanon yak an Kanon…!"

Kanon: "Iya paman ini aku dah liat ada foto yang baru masuk sekitar 30 menit yang lalu… foto selfie si Youloe lagi lempar jangkar ke si korban yang dah kepleset sambil masang bibir bebek…!"

…

Setelah itu si Youloe gak bisa menyangkal lagi.

"Kenapa kamu lakuin itu Youloe…?" Tanya Isaachi harap-harap senang.

"Kalau hanya untuk merebutku dari dia gak perlu sampai seperti itu…!" kata Christina yang sontak bikin si Youloe mual.

Hoeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkk…..

"Bukan buat itu… mana mungkin… dan gak mungkin…!" Bantah si Youloe yang bener-bener muntah keringat dan air mata.

"Yaudah lalu kenapa…?" Tanya Thetisgi serius.

"Soalnya combro yang dia bikin itu ternyata itu adalah… adalah…!"

Music mencekam…

"Adalah resep emak gue…!"

Jeng… jreeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnggggggggggg…..!

"Apaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…?" Semua bersamaan musik dramatis dan muka dizoom sampe si Christina kejedot kamera.

"Iya dia nyolong resep itu waktu masih SMA… waktu dia nginep dirumah gue…! Itu resep warisan dari nenek moyang keluarga gue…!"

Si Youloepun digiring kekantor polisi sambil ngetawain muka si Christina yang kejedot.

…

_**The End**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Inilah Parodia pertama dari animanga Detective conan… yang diparodikan oleh para Marina menjadi Detective Kanon… dengan judul… Misteri pembunuhan juragan combro…! Luar biasa maksa &amp; bikin puyeng kan ceritanya…!"

Lo: "Ngapain sih bunuk orang pake selfie segala…? Ketahuan kan…!"

Baian: "Malangnya nasib gue…!"

Istar: "Jadi korban pembunuhan…?"

Baian: "Bukan… jadi pacar Christina…!"

Istar: "Tabahkan hatimu nak…!" (Emang aku emaknya ?)

Kanon: "Gue gak mau jadi detektif lagi bikin enek…!"

Sorento: "Gue juga gak mau jadi ce lagi… apa lagi pake rok mini…!"

Kanon: "Padahal manis loh…!" (Plakkk… ditampar Sorento lagi)

Julian: "Kalo gue manis gak…?" (Aphro pose)

Christina: "Manisan gue….!"

Semua: "Kyaaaaa….! Hoeeeeeeekkkkkk…"


	3. Frozsaint

**Frozsaint**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURU****MADA…**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl)**

…

_**Istar: "Ini salah satu req… yang lainnya entar nyusul ya…!"**_

_**Shaka: "Siapa yang bakalan main…?"**_

_**Istar: "Guru cs lah…!"**_

_**Shaka: "Star… ini siapa yang req…?" (Niat gak baik)**_

_**Istar: "Coba tebak…?!"**_

…

…

Ditempat yang jauh disana, terdapat sebuah kerajaan yang indah. Raja dan Ratu memiliki seorang putri cantik yang terlahir dengan kekuatan es yang luar biasa bernama CAMUSa. Selain Raja dan Ratu hanya saudarinya, putri MILOna yang mengetahui tentang kekuatan sang putri.

Milona: "Camusa… ayo kita bikin manusia salju…!" (Lompat-lompat diatas Camusa)

Camusa: "Buset… tulang gue remuk…!"

…

Pada saat mereka sedang bermain dengan gembira tak sengaja Camusa membekukan kepala sang adik tercinta.

"Walah… emak… eh Ratu… pala anak kita kenapa jadi es loli gini…?" Kata Raja Shion panic.

"Mendingan kita bawa ketempat Grand Shaka… dia pasti bisa bantu…!" Ratu Dohko ikut-ikutan panic.

…

Mereka lalu membawa putri Camusa dan Milona ketempat para Thor… eh Troll untuk bertemu dengan Grand Shaka dan meminta bantuannya.

Shaka (Meditasi): "Apa miripnya gue sama troll…!"

"Yang hujan turun lagi… dibawah payung hitam ku berlindung…" Shura lewat sambil nyanyi diikuti Mu yang lagi jogged-joged dibelakaqngnya.

Grand Shaka mengobati putri Milona namun untuk itu kepalanya harus dihilangkan…

"Whaaaaattttt…..?"

Salah… ingatan mengenai kekuatan Camusa harus dihilangkan karena tidak sesuai dengan pri kemanusiaan dan pri keadilan…

…

Semenjak saat itu Camusa selalu mengurung dirinya dikamar seorang diri dan kekuatannyapun semakin bertambah.

"Yiiiii….. haaaaaaaa…..!"

Didalam kamar Camusa sedang berpesta ria seorang diri.

"Yang hujan turun lagi… dibawah payung hitam ku berlindung…" Shura numpang lewat sambil nyanyi diikuti Mu yang lagi jogged-joged dibelakaqngnya.

"Koq bisa masuk kesini…?"

…

Suatu hari Raja dan Ratu pergi dengan kapal.

Camusa: "Beneran harus pergi pipi (?!)…?"

Shion: "Tenang aja gak bakalan terjadi apa-apa… ya kan mbok…?"

Duak… (Ditonjok Ratu Dohko)

Namun kapal mereka terhempas badai dan tenggelam.

Adegan Jack &amp; Rose 'Titanic' diperankan Raja Shion dan Ratu Dohko….

"Yang hujan turun lagi… dibawah payung hitam ku berlindung…" Shura lewat lagi sambil nyanyi diikuti Mu yang lagi jogged-joged dibelakaqngnya.

ganggu pemandangan romantic aja.

…

Tiga tahun kemudian tibalah ari penobatan Camusa sebagai Ratu. Dalam pesta perayaan itu Milona bertemu dengan pangeran Deathans dan jatuh cinta padanya.

Milona: "Yang bener aja masa gue bisa suka sama yang kaya gini…?"

Deathans: "Tapi gue suka sama loe dech…!"

Milona: "Kyaaaaaaaaaa….!"

"Yang hujan turun lagi… dibawah payung hitam ku berlindung…" Shura kembali lewat sambil nyanyi diikuti Mu yang lagi jogged-joged dibelakaqngnya.

"Ngapain sih di orang…?"

Tapi Camusa tidak merestui mereka, karena kesal pada kakaknya Milona melepas sarung tangan Camusa hingga semua yang ada disana jadi es loli (?)… ditambah dengan adanya Duke of weSAGAton yang merupakan seorang patner kerajaan dalam usaha perdagangan ikan pindang, menyebut Camusa sebagai monster penyihir membuat keadaan makin kacau kaya dipasar yang lagi diskon 101%.

…

Camusa yang kaget lalu pergi dari istana menuju pengunungan salju yang jauh dan dia merasa bebas. Diapun membangun sebuah istana es yang megah sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi…

"Let it go… let it go…." (nyanyi)

Camusa (dalam hati): "Tau gini gue ikut les vocal…!"

"Yang hujan turun lagi… dibawah payung hitam ku berlindung…" Shura lewat sambil nyanyi diikuti Mu yang lagi jogged-joged dibelakaqngnya.

"Hoi… ajarin nyanyi donk…!"

…

Milona lalu pergi mencari saudarinya untuk mengembalikan negrinya yang sudah seperti kutub selatan.

Sebelumnya Milona membeli peralatan dulu disebuah toko yang harganya mendadak melambung tinggi karena stock yang kurang.

Aio brother: "Dipilih-dipilih 100 juta tiga… 100 juta tiga…!" (mahal amat)

"Yang hujan turun lagi… dibawah payung hitam ku berlindung…" Shura lewat sambil nyanyi diikuti Mu yang lagi jogged-joged dibelakaqngnya.

…

"Stooooooppppp…..!" Milona narik rambut Mu dan celana Shura hingga nyaris melorot.

"Sebenernya loe itu siapa sih…? Muncul nyanyi…muncul nyanyi…?"

"Oh kenalin gue Krishura…! Ini Domba… eh rusa gue…sMUn…!"

"Ya udah dari pada nyanyi mulu gak jelas… bantu gue…!"

Akhirnya Krishura yang sebelumnya cuman nongol buat nyanyi ikut membantu Milona mencari ratu Camusa.

…

Setelah cukup lama Pangeran Deathans mengumpulkan pasukan untuk pergi mencari Milona yang gak pulang-pulang. Sementara itu Duke of Wesagaton memiliki niat buruk dengan menyuruh kedua pengawalnya untuk membunuh sang Ratu.

…

Setelah berhasil melewati kawanan serigala gunung yang ganas (serigala disewa dulu dari si Fenrir) mereka tiba digunung tempat istana ratu camusa berdiri.

Diantara pepohonan es yang indah mereka bertemu dengan manusia salju yang sok indah.

"Gue emang indah… kenyataannya paling indah…!" Seorang manusia salju muncul didekat Milona cs.

"Siapa kamu manusia salju tanpa hidung ?" Tanya Milona yang kelihatannya terkejut dan nyaris ngakgak.

"Apanya yang tanpa hidung… gue olAPHRO… manusia salju paling cantik didunia…!"

"Ni gue kasi hidung…!" Ngasi labu yang rencananya pengen dibuat jadi kereta kencana (?).

"Woiiiii.. kegedean…!"

…

Dengan bantuan Olaphro mereka tiba diistana es ratu camusa dan sempat tergelincir beribu kali.

"Boleh gak gue cuman nyanyi aja…?" Krishura dah sakit pinggang.

"Gue juga maunya gitu…!"

…

Milona berusaha membujuk kakaknya untuk pulang dan menghilangkan hamparan salju yang menutupi negrinya. Tapi Camusa menolak dengan tegas.

"Yo buruan balik….!"

"Nggak….!"

"Buruasn hilangin esnya…!"

"Nggak…!"

"Buruan gigit si Olaphro…!"

"Nggak…!"

"Buruan ambil duit si Krishura…!"

"Nggak…! Eh mau… mau…!"

…

Ketika menolak ajakan Milona, Camusa tak sengaja menyerangnya dengan es.

Duakkkkk….

Palu gede ngegetok kepala Milona.

"Eh salah bukan yang kaya gini ya harusnya…!"

Adegan diulang dan kali ini Camusa sukses mengenai Milona dengan benar lalu mengusir mereka dengan manusia salju raksasa.

Alde: "Gue maunusia… munasia… monasia…?"

Olaphro: "Manusia…!"

Alde: "Iya… itu… Gue Manusia salju…! Kalian pergi ya…!"

Milona cs: "Iya dech dari pada diseruduk…!"

…

Seperginya mereka, Deathans datang dengan pasukannya untuk mencari Milona dan membuat Ratu Camusa ketakutan. Sedang siAlde yang disuruh menjaga diluat malah terpeleset dan jatuh kejurang dengan gaya nina boboknya.

Saat dikejar Deathans dan pasukannya, Camusa gak sengaja ketiban lampu hias. Mungkin itu karma karena udah menggetok adiknya sebelumnya. Diapun tertangkap gerombolan Deathans.

…

Karena terkena kutukan beku… krishura membawa Milona ketempat para troll dan meminta grand Shaka untuk mengobatinya sebelum jadi es total.

Menurut Grand shaka yang bisa mengobati Milona hanya cinta sejatinya.

Karena itu Krishura mengirim Milona kembali keistana untuk bertemu Deathans.

Krishura: "Byeeeeeee…..!" (nendang Milona kembali kenegrinya)

"Kyaaaaaaaa….!"

…

Ternyata Deathans gak sungguh sungguh mencintai Milona dan hanya mengincar tahta saja. Dia malah menyatakan kalau Milona meninggal dibunuh Camusa dan memerintahkan para pengawal untuk membunuh Camusa.

Sementara setelah ngobrol dengan Olaphro, Milona menyadari kalau cinta sejatinya adalah Krishura.

Olaphro: "Tau gak kulit gue pitih gini… perawatannya mahal loh…"

Milona: "Diem…!"

Olaphro: "Harus pake lulur bengkoang dan mutiara…"

Milon: "Gue bilang diem…!" (nonjok Olaphro)

…

Milona berhasil keluar dari istana dan bermaksud mencari Krishura yang ternyata juga datang untuk mencarinya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Krishura: "Smun… kita main skating dulu yuk…?"

Smun: "Gue lebih pengen main petak umpet…!"

…

Ketika diluar Milona melihat Krishura telah datang, namun disaat bersamaan dia juga melihat kakaknya hendak dibunuh Deathans.

Diapun bingung harus pergi kemana lebih dulu.

"Shura… camus… shura… camus….! Mendingan Camus kemana-mana lah…!"

…

Milona lebih memilih untuk menolong kakaknya camusa dan menghentikan serangan capit (?) Deathans dengan tubuhnya yang menjadi es dalam pose kuda-kuda taichi master.

"Posenya keren juga Mil…!"

Dengan kekuatan cinta sejati dari Camusa, kutukan Milona dihapuskan dan Krishura gak perlu nyium dia.

Milona + Krishura: "Slamat… slamat…!"

Olaphro + Smun: "Padahal dah nyiapin kamera…!"

…

Setelah mampu mengendalikan kekuatannya Camusa kembali menjadi Ratu. Diapun sangat dikenal oleh rakyatnya sebagai ratu yang snagat bisa diandalkan.

"Ratu… lemari es dirumah saya rusak…!"

"AC dirumah saya juga rusak…!"

"Ratu bikini es krim donk…!"

"Ratu… Selfie bareng yuk…!"

Camusa: "Gue bisa gila kalo kaya gini…!"

…

Sementara Milona bahagia dengan Krishura.

"Nggak juga…!"

Deathans dikirim kembali kenegrinya lewat laut dengan menggunakan tong (?).

Sedangkan Wesagaton tidak lagi diizinkan berdagang ikan pindang dikerajaan ini.

"Gue juga mau berhenti dagang koq… mending gue balik jadi sutradara film aja." (?!)

Smun &amp; Olaphro juga menikmati hari-hari yang damai bersama-sama.

Olaphro: "Kesalon yuk…?"

Smun: "Nggak mau…!"

…

_**The End**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Sekian parody 'FROZEN' jadi fic super ngaco 'FROZSAINT' kali ini…! Tuk yang req… ditunggu aja ya…!"

Camusa: "Ehem… let it goooo…. Let it goooo…." (les vocal pada Shura)

Milo: "Suara Camus paling indah kalo lagi diem…!"

DM: "Milo beneran manis…!"

Milo: "Diem…!"

Aphro: "Kenapa nasib gue kaya gini…? Hidungku jadi labu…!" (Nangis)

Mu: "Heheheeee…..!" (ngetawain si Aphro)

Aio-brother: "Harga turun… 90 juta tiga… 90 juta tiga…!"

Semua: "Masih kemahalan…!"


	4. Twilight Asgard

**Twilight Asgard**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURU****MADA…**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl)**

…

_**Istar: "Dingin-dingin… waktunya Asgardian beraksi…!"**_

_**Alberich: "Dijamin gue yang sengsara…!"**_

_**Istar: "Gak ah… bosen kamu terus…!"**_

_**Alberich: "Apakah ini mimpi…?" (Mukulin diri sendiri hingga bonyok)**_

…

…

Hari pertama Mimela yang baru saja tiba ditempat ayahnya berada yang kini telah bercerai dengan sang mama. Soalnya sang mama lebih suka sama si ganteng-ganteng soang.

Hagen: "Mama Freya… sekalinya jadi pasangan koq yang udah cerai…! Gak rela aku…!"

Mimela: "Nasibmu pak… pak…!"

…

Disana Mimela bertemu dengan kawan lamanya Jacthor.

Mimela: "Kenapa si Thor…! Mestinya Fenrir…! Fenrirrrrr…!"

Hagen: "Nasibmu nak… nak…!"

…

Hari pertama Mimela masuk kesekolah barunya dia langsung dikerubutin laron. Sebenarnya dikerubutin para siswa yang sepertinya selalu tertarik pada yang baru-baru.

"Bisa bantu kerjain PR ku gak…?"

"Semirin sepatuku donk…!"

"Cuciin bajuku….!"

"Woiiiiiiiii….. gue murid baru bukan pembantu baruuuuuuuuu…!"

…

Disekolah dia bertemu dengan pasangan yang aneh Albelice &amp; JasFenrir. Mereka tampak mesra dengan saling bergandengan tangan. Senyuman Albelice terlihat sangat manis, berbanding terbalik dengan Jasfenrir yang memajang muka assasins.

Mimela: "Bener-bener pasangan aneh…!" (Sweatdrop)

Mereka adalah putra angkat dari Dr. Carsiegfred &amp; Hildame.

"Carsiegfred…!"

"Hildame…!"

Pelukan.

Mimela: "Kalo yang ini pasangan yang bikin iri…!"

…

Diantara mereka pasangan unik dan mesra ada yang menarik perhatiannya, yaitu seorang pemuda yang belum punya pasangan, EdLoki….. (Buat yang gak tau Loki, dia muncul di SS. Movie)

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa…. mauuuuuuuuu…!"

Mimela langsung peluk Loki erat-erat sampe pake lem sama isolasi biar gal lepas lagi.

"Ni anak murah amat sih….!"

Berusaha nyingkirin Mimela.

"Dari pada sama si Thor… eh Jacthor…..!"

"Edloki….. sepertinya kita dua srigala yang terjebak sebagai vampire….!"

Jasfenrir bicara lewat telepatinya.

"Loe bener banget bro…..!"

Teriak sambil ngeguyur kepala sendiri pake minyak bekas supaya bisa lepas dari Mimela yang nempel kaya perangko.

…

Singkat kata, singkat cerita Mimela dan Edloki mual… mulai bukan mual, menjalin kisah kasih disekolah yang bikin iri semua semut merah.

Keluarga Edloki juga sudah memberi lampu hijau pada mereka.

"Nih….!"

Jasfenrir dan Albelice… ngasi lampu hijau yang diambil angsung dari pengkolan sebelah warteg yang gak jauh dari rumah mereka.

"Kita setuju aja ya Hildame….!"

"Terserah kamu aja Carsiegfred…!"

"Kamu pengertian banget…..!"

"Kamu juga…!"

Hildame dan Carsiegfred kembali saling berpelukan kaya teletubies.

Semut Merah: "Kita bener-bener ngiri sama mereka…!" (muka pengen)

…

Meski begitu Ayahnya Mimela lebih suka kalau anaknya jadian sama si Jacthor.

"Freyaaaaaaaaa…!"

Hagen masih nangis sesali diri dan gak sempat member komentar tentang hubungan anaknya. Kayanya emang gak begitu perduli.

…

"Kenapa kamu gak mau sama aku Mimela…!"

Jacthor nongkrong didepan Mimela yang masih nempel sama Edloki.

"Gak mendingan Edloki kemana-mana…!"

Gak mau lepas.

"Tapi dimana-mana Thor lebih tangguh dari Loki yang jail…..!"

Nyambungin kecerita 'Thor' superhero marvel.

"Dimana-mana ce lebih suka co jail dari co bongsor…..!"

Masih kekeh sama pendiriannya.

"Teganya…!"

"Lepasin gueeeee….! Udah kebelet pengen ketoilet ni…!"

Edloki goyang-goyang gak jelas gara-gara nahan pipis.

…

Hali libur kali ini Mimela diajak keluarga Edloki buat main baseball ditengah gunung bersalju yang ekstrem. Berhubung ini masih musim badai salju jadi emang yang paling cocok main di tengah badai.

"Gagak bibisasa diilalapapangan ajaja…?"

Mimela bicara sambil menggigil yang artinya. "Gak bisa dilapangan aja…?"

"Bisa lepasin gue gak…? Jesfenrir bantuin….!"

Edloki yang sedari pertama bertemu gak mau dilepasin sama Mimela masih berjuang tuk menjauh.

"Kenapa pasangan gue kaya gini…?"

Jesfenrir masih menyesal berpasangan dengan Albelice

"Lain kali kita dilapangan ya Carsiegfred…!"

"Kalau itu maunya Hildame….!"

Kalo pasangan yang ini emang kelewat mesra &amp; bikin suasana panas ditengah badai salju sekalipun.

…

Albelice: "Jasfenrir mau kaya gitu…!"

Jasfenrir: "Ogah…..!"

Albelice: "Gopek dulu ya…?"

Jasfenrir: "Bukan pak ogah….!"

…

Ketika lagi asik-asiknya main tak sengaja bola yang dipukul Mimela mengenai dua orang vampire lain yang kebetulan lewat. Mereka adalah JamesBud &amp; VictorSid.

Jamesbud: "Hei siapa yang pukul ni bola kejidat gue….?"

Victorsid : "Dan siapa yang lempar pemukulnya masuk kehidung gue…?"

Keduanya majang tampang horror dan melihat kearah mereka yang tampak memakai seragam baseball tebal.

"Dia… dia… dia…!" Semua saling tunjuk.

"Tunggu koq baunya aneh…?" Victorsid nyiumin aroma dari bola dan pemukul itu.

"Apa bau manusia…?" Jamesbud ikutan ngendus.

"Bukan… bau terasi campur urea campur remah roti…!"

"?"

…

Mereka terdiam bingung beberapa saat.

"Tadi habis kebelakang lupa cuci tangan…!"

Bisik Mimela bikin semua mundur menjauh.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa….!"

"Ni bau dari dia… berarti…..!"

"Kabur Broooooo…..!"

Edloki narikin rambut Mimela dan membawanya kabur menembus hutan, biar dia sempat ketuker sama Jacthor yang gak tahu lagi ngapain disana.

…

Edloki cs segera mengamankan tersangka (?) ketempat aman supaya tidak diamuk masa yang telah Gerang dengan hasil perbuatannya dimana jidat benjol dan lubang hidung melebar tajam hingga sama sekali gak elok dipandang mata.

Jasfenrir: "Kita harus kasi tahu bapakmu…..!"

Carsiegfried: "Pake aja Hpku… lagian gak butuh selama Hildame ada didekatku…!"

Hildame: "Aku juga Carsiegfred…!"

…

Ditelepon.

Mimela: "Halo pak bro (?)….. aku dikejar orang…!"

Papa Hagen: ""Freyaaaaaaaaa…!"

Mimela: "Mo kabur dulu ya… jadi malam ini gak bakalan pulang….!"

Papa Hagen: ""Freyaaaaaaaaa…!"

…

Tuk bersembunyi dari kejaran dua Vampire kembar yang marah itu, Mimela bersembunyi disebuah tempat latihan baletnya dahulu.

"Emang selain main harva, loe suka ballet…?"

Tanya Edloki yang sepertinya tidak menemukan kelembutan ballerina dari Mimela.

"Gak… lebih suka jaipong sih… tapi mama maksa ikut balet biar bisa ketemu sama pelatihnya.

"…" (sweatdrop)

Jalas banget siapa pelatihnya.

…

Tapi itu tidaklah baik karena ternyata Jamesbud mengetahui tempat persembunyiannya dari bau tangan Mimela yang hingga sekarang belum dicuci-cuci.

Edloki: "Kyaaaaaaa….!" (Teriak mundur 10 kaki)

Mimela: "Lupa…!"

Jamesbud: "Akhirnya ketemu juga… gue gigit sampe mati loh…!"

Mimela: "Boleh digigit sama Victorsid aja gak… hidung loe gak enak banget….!" (nawar)

Jamesbud: "Hidung gue kaya gini karena loe tahu….!"

…

Jamesbud lalu bersiap untuk menyerang pasangan Vampir dan wanita jadi-jadian itu. Disaat bersamaan pintu didepan muka Jamesbud terbuka dan mendorongnya hingga nemplok ditembok belakang pintu.

"Kayanya kena sesuatu dech…?"

Albelice liat kebelakang pintu yang barusaja dia buka.

"Wih… posternya Victorsid…!"

Jasfenrir sepertinya suka banget sama poster dibelakang pintu itu.

"Gue… Jamesbud… conk…..!"

…

Ditempat lain.

"Mereka mengalahkan Jamesbud…! Tunggu pembalasanku….!" (Antagonis sinetron mode on)

…

_**The End**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Usai sudah….! Aku sengaja masukin Loki jadi saingan Thor disini…!"

Shaka: "Kenapa gak si Thor aja yang jadi vampirenya, kan Mime jadi lebih menderita berpasangan dengan yang kaya gitu…?" (Langsung dihantam Mime pake harva)

Istar: "Bener sih… Cuman kalo gitu si Fenrir ngambek soalnya sesama serigala katanya harus kompak… kalo vampire ya keduanya mesti vampire… kalo Serigala ya keduanya juga mesti serigala…. Lagian muka Si Thor lebih mirip serigala… berbulu gitu… ya kan…?"

Loki + Fenrir: "Hidup srigala…. Auuuuuuuuuu…!"

Shaka: "Iya sih…!"

Bud: "Gue kalah cuman gara-gara kejedot pintu ?"

Sid: "Payah banget….!"

Mime: "Asik… hidup Lokiiiiiiii….!" (Peluk Loki lagi)

Loki: "Lepasin gue….! Manis sih… tapi gue lebih pengen sama Fenrir….!"

Alberich: "Sorry ya dia sama gue…..! Ya kan…?" (Narikin Fenrir)

Fenrir: "Gak…!" (Nendang Alberich)

Hilda: "Carsiegfried…!"

Siegfred: "Hildame…..!" (Pelukan lagi, lagi dan lagi)

Hagen: "Mama Freya…!" (Nangis dipojokan)

Thor: "Mimeeee…!" (Nangis juga dipojokan satunya lagi)


	5. Gul Detective School Ikkyu

**Gul Detective School Ikyu**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURU****MADA…**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl)**

…

_**Istar: "Bikin yang Goldies malah mentok ditengah jalan… sambil nunggu ide buat kelanjutannya… yang Bronzies ini dulu ya…!"**_

_**Goldies: "Moga gak dapat ide buat kita…!"**_

_**Istar: Menlihat kalian jadi dapat ide nih…!"**_

_**Goldies: "Oh Tidaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkk….!"**_

…

…

GDS sekolah khusus buat para detective ini telah banyak menelurkan (Ayam kali) banyak detective hebat yang berbakat. Tahun ini yang paling jadi sorotan adalah kelas Q yang dihuni oleh anak-anak paling special dengan bakat masing-masing yang unik.

"Kiri… kiri…!"

"Kanan dikit…!"

"Mundur pelan-pelan…!"

"Pritttt…! Gooood…!"

"Kalian emang berbakat buat markirin mobil…..?"

…

Mereka adalah Renjō Ikyu, Amakusa RHyoga, Minami Shiryumi, Narusawa Shunma, Tōyama KinSeiya

Shiryumi: "Kenapa mesti gue yang jadi ce, pake rok mini dikuncir dua lagi….! Kenapa gak jadi Amakusa yang jadi ce Shun aja kan lebih pas…!"

Rhyoga: "Oh tidak bisa…!"

Shunma: "Maaf gue lagi pengen main games sepuasnya….! Bosen dibilang manis terus….!" (lagi serius main PSP)

Kinseiya: "Shiryumi cocok juga ya…!"

Ikyu: "Kakinya bagus juga…!" (Warnain jambul putihnya)

Shiryumi: "Woiiiiii…..!"

…

Hari ini kegiatan mereka adalah pergi kesebuah pulau terpencil yang misterius bersama dengan anggota dari kelas A. Yukihira Zabuko, Saburōmaru Yugeki, Shiramine Ichito, Gouda Nachisuke, Shishido TakeBan.

Zabuko: "Asyik gue jadi ce…! Adem banget pake rok…!" (Seneng jadi ce)

Semua: "Kyaaaaaaaaaa….!"

…

Tak lupa mereka didampingi oleh dua guru mereka. Guilty Morihiko atau Pak Gul yang duduk diatas kursi roda lengkap dengan topeng leaknya. Dia ditemani asistennya yang cantik, Albigiri Shino

Albigiri: "Loe jangan komen…..!"

Guilty: "Ok…..!"

Dalam hati: "Kyaaaaa hahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa….!"

….

Dipulau itu terdapat sebuah kastil mirip kastil Dracula yang penuh misteri seolah dihuni oleh Si manis jembatan ancol (?). Banyak kamar, ruangan kosong, kamar mandi, dapur namun hanya ada satu toilet dengan sebuah kotak bertuliskan Rp. 5000 didepannya.

"Pinter juga ni orang yang tinggal disini….!"

"Pasti detective hebat…..!"

…

Dalam suasana sunyi, sepi, hening dan horror, Pak Gul berusaha menerangkan tujuan mereka datang kesana.

"Nah anak-anak….. sekarang kita akan memecahkan…."

Praaaaaaaaaaannnggggg….

Belum selesai Pak Gul ngomong… Kinseiya terlebih dahulu memecahkan kaca jendela.

"Bukan mecahin kaca….! Tapi mecahin teka-teki….!"

Teriak Pak Gul ditambah sebuah hantaman palu panjang kekepala anak didiknya yang terkesan sembarangan itu.

"Teka-teki…? Satu mendatar tiga hurup… udang kering….!"

"Ebi…!"

Teriak semua menjawab teka-teki silang yang dibacakan Bu Albigiri.

"Bukan teka-teki silang juga….!"

Pak Gul makin meradang, karena ternyata asistennya sama saja dengan murid-muridnya yang sama sekali gak serius menanggapi apa yang akan mereka hadapi ditempat itu.

…

Pak Gul menarik napas beberapa menit dan mengatur detak jantung serta menurunkan suhu kepalanya yang telah berada diatas titik didih mendekati titik lava hingga topeng leaknya terbakar.

Pak Gul: "Ini adalah teka-teki yang ditinggalkan pemilik kastil ini…..!"

Ikkyu: "Memangnya dracula itu ninggalin teka-teki apaan…?"

Pak Gul: "Dracula ? Disini katanya dulu ada yang dibunuh…."

Shiryumi: "Oleh Dracula…?"

Pak Gul: "Bukan…."

Shunma: "Vampire…?" (Tetap focus ke game)

Pak Gul: "Bukan…"

Zabuko: "Ware wolf…?"

Pak Gul: "Bukan…!"

Yugeki: "Penghuni rumah…?"

Pak Gul: "Bukan…! Eh ? Iya bener-bener itu…..!"

Bu Albigiri: "Konon katanya pemilik rumah yang katanya sih dibunuh oleh salah seorang pelayannya…!"

Rhyoga: "Kan baru katanya…! Jadi ada kemungkinan itu gossip kan…..?"

Pak Gul: "Gak itu real….! Ada beritanya dikoran dulu… tapi korannya kemarin dimakan Bu Adiogiri….!"

Semua membatu dan megabu-abu (?). Tatapan mereka langsung mengarah ke Bu Albigiri yang feminim plus maskulin itu.

Bu Albigiri: "Bukan gitu… gak sengaja koq… kirain itu kue kering…..!"

Gubraaaaaakkkkk….!

Semua menjatuhkan diri kelantai.

…

Setelah mereka jatuh secara bersamaan mereka berdiri lagi dengan tidak bersamaan. Pak Gul kembali menerangkan mengenai misteri yang akan mereka pecahkan seperti kaca yang tadi ditonjok Kinseiya.

"Satu-satunya petunjuk yang ditinggalkan oleh korban adalah ini….!" Pak Gul ngambil sesuatu dari saku bajunya.

"Hah…. Lipstik…?"

Jerir mereka dengan tampang serius.

"Eh salah…!"

"Itukan punya gue….!"

Zabuko segera merebut lipstiknya yang entah kenapa bisa berada disaku Pak Gul, sepertinya ini juga adalah sebuah misteri yang harus dipecahkan.

…

"Yang bener ini…!"

Pak Gul kembali mangambil sesuatu dari saku bajunya.

"Sebuah rol rambut…..!"

Semua kembali sweatdrop.

"Ini punya Zabuko juga…?"

Tuduh Ikkyu yang mengira rol rambut kuning itu adalah milik Zabuku sama kaya lipstick tadi.

"Gak… rambutku alami…..!"

Kata Zabuko mengibasakan rambut pendeknya.

"Bagusan gue…!"

Shiryumi balas mengibaskan rambut panjang hitamnya yang indah dan bikin Zabuko ileran melihatnya.

"Ini punya sang korbaaaaaaaaan…!"

Jerit Pak Gul sepertinya sudah gak tahan lagi dengan keadaan yang terjadi disana. Sepertinya saat itu dia ingin sekali pergi berlari sambil memanggul kursi rodanya.

…

Selama Pak Gul menenangkan diri, Bu Albigiri yang menjelaskan soal misteri itu pada anak-anaknya yang sangat 'manis' itu.

Albigiri: "Dan ini poto para pelayan yang diduga melakukan pembunuhan itu…..!"

Shunma: "Semuanya ce ya…?"

Kinseiya: "Yang ini cakep bener…..!"

Rhyoga: "Menurutku cakepan yang ini…..!"

Ichito: "Aku malah suka yang ini….!"

Albigiri: "Woiiiiiiiii…..!"

Sepertinya Bu Albigiri juga mulai memanas berada diantara anak-anak itu.

"Ini poto yang diduga para tersangka…. Lagian ini foto 60 tahun yang lalu… sekarang mereka dan nenek-nenek semua…..!"

"Yahhh…..!"

Semua lemas.

"Semangatku turun 90%...!"

…

Albigiri: "Aku kenalin ya mereka satu persatu…!"

Kinseiya: "Boleh minta nomer cucu perempuan mereka yang masih remaja gak…?"

Albigiri: "Gak…!" (Pukul Kinseiya)

…

"Yang paling kiri yang berambut ikal berwarna coklat sebahu namanya Chi Chi Ming… Kedua yang berambut merah panjang dan lurus namanya Eliza Van Kieu…. Berikutnya yang berambut pirang keriting namanya Dhoroty Chui… lalu yang rambut pendek banget coklat terang namanya Rosalinda Tea… terakhir yang hitam panjang di ikat dua namanya Neneng Zuminten.

…

Setelah Bu Albigiri tidak ngosngosan karena menjelaskan satu persatu dan Pak Gul mendingin.

Pak Gul: "Kalian dibagi 2 kelompok…. Kelas Q &amp; A… dan harus memecahkan misteri ini dalam waktu 1 menit…."

Semua: "Kecepetan…..!"

Pak Gul: "Kalau begitu 1 tahun…!"

Semua: "Kelamaan…!"

Pak Gul: "Minimal 1 hari… Maksimal 1 minggu….!"

Semua: "Masuk diakal…..!"

…

Kelas Q

Ikkyu: "Kalau begini lebih baik kita berpencar dan cari petunjuk lain…!"

Shunma: "Rebes Boz…..!" (Terus main PSP)

Ikkyu: "Kita bagi 6 kelompok…!"

Shryumi: "Kitanya aja cuman berlima….!"

Ikkyu: "Kalau begitu kita bagi 3….! Gue sama yang pake rok (Ditonjok)…. Shunma sama Rhyoga… Kinseiya sendiri ajalah….!"

Semua berlarian kaya lagi main running man.

…

Sementara itu kelas A juga mulai bergerak dengan terlebih dahulu melakukan pemanasan.

"Dah cukup panas ni…!"

Semua pada nongkrong didepan perapian disiang hari.

"Kenapa gak sekalian bakar aja ni tempat…!"

Dan mereka juga mulai berpencar buat nyari petunjuk.

…

Mereka lalu mulai mencari keseluruh penjuru tanpa terlewat secuilpun debu disana.

Alhasil kelas Q berhasil mendapatkan beberapa barang berupa, sapu tangan berlendir, bulu ayam, guci dengan noda darah dan potongan kayu.

Sementara kelas A berhasil mendapatkan lukisan manusia terbalik 3 buah, tusuk gigi berdarah dan sepasang sepatu yang bikin mereka pingsan.

…

Hasil analisa kelas Q.

Ikkyu: "Mungkin korban dibekap sapu tangan lalu dipukul guci dan kayu berulang kali…!"

Shiryumi: "Lalu bulu ayamnya…?"

Rhyoga: "Buat mastiin korban dah mati atau belum… dengan cara digelitik…!" (ngasal)

…

Hasil analisa kelas A.

Yugeki: "Korban dibuat pingsan oleh sepatu bau itu lalu ditusuk sama tusuk gigi sampe mati…!"

Nachisuke: "Emang ada yang mati karena ditusuk sama tusuk gigi…!"

Yugeki: "Bisa aja…!"

Takeban: "Lalu lukisannya ?"

Zabuko: "Framenya buat mukul korban…!"

Ichito: "Lalu apa gunanya tu tusuk gigi…?"

Nachisuke: "Ya gitu lah…!" (Belum kepikiran)

…

Semua (Teriak): "Analisanya janggal semuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….!"

…

Diam-diam Ikkyu mengintip ke tim sebelah.

"lukisan 3 buah, tusuk gigi berdarah dan sepasang sepatu bau…! Punya kita sapu tangan berlendir, bulu ayam, guci dengan noda darah dan potongan kayu….!"

Ikkyu kembali melongokan kepalanya, namun kali ini dia malah melihat sepasang mata yang melihat matanya sehingga kepala keduanya saling beradu.

Takeban: "Loe ngapain liat-liat…!"

Ikkyu: "Pengen tau aja…!"

Shiryumi: "Udah lah dari pada bingung dengan alat bukti setengahnya… lebih baik kita kerja sama aja…!"

Zabuko: "Gue setuju sama sikuncir dua…! Kalo bersaing gini gak akan ada habisnya…!"

…

Setelah berdebat panjang akhirnya mereka sepakan untuk bekerja sama memecahkan misteri itu.

"Punya kita sapu tangan berlendir, bulu ayam, guci dengan noda darah dan potongan kayu….!" Rhyoga ngasih liat barang temuan mereka.

"Kalo yang kita temuin… lukisan manusia terbalik 3 buah, tusuk gigi berdarah dan sepasang sepatu…!" Yugeki juga ngasi liat barang temuan kelompoknya.

…

Mereka diam berfikir sejenak.

Ichito: "Engg… anu itu sapu tangan puny ague… bekas bersin tadi…..!"

Semua: "Kyaaaaak…!" (menjauhkan sapu tanagn pake ranting)

Shunma: "Anu juga… itu sepasang sepatu yang aromanya mematikan itu punyanya Bu Albigiri…!"

Semua: "Owwww…!" (Dilempar begitu aja keluar jendela)

Yugeki: "Ni lukisan kita dapetin dikamar korban… kayanya ni bagian dari koleksi dia cuman gak ada bingkainya…!"

Rhyoga: "Gue tauuu…. Bingkainya yang ini….!" (nunjuk potongan kayu yang mereka temukan)

Ikkyu: "Petunjuk pertama rol rambut… lalu Lukisan, guci, kayu, bulu ayam, tusuk gigi…. Kayanya gue tau dech pelakunya…!"

…

Mereka segera menemui Pak Gul yang sedang berkaroke ria dan Bu Albigiri yang lagi nebalin make-upnya lagi dengan sepasang sepatu diatas kepalanya.(Shunma sweatdrop)

"Kami sudah tahu pelakunya….!"

Kata Ikkyu dengan lantangnya.

"Pelakunya adalah… ce seksi berambut pendek… Rosalinda…..!"

Teriak semuanya secara serentak bikin lipstick Bu Albigiri melebar kepipinya.

"Petunjuk pertama adalah rol rambut milik korban…..!"

Ikkyu mulai menjelaskan analisa mereka.

"Tapi Rosalinda berambut pendek kan…..?"

Tanya Pak Gul yang baru matiin laying TVnya pake lemparan remote.

"Karena itu awalnya kita menganggap salah satu dari pelayan yang berambut panjang… tapi sebenernya yang dimaksud sang korban adalah dia yang tidak bisa pakai rol itu…..!"

Rhyoga ikut menjelaskan analisa.

"Dengan kata lain kita harus berfikir kebalikannya…. Sama seperti hobi korban yang suka mengkoleksi lukisan yang terbalik…!"

Tambah Zabuko. Pak Gul dan Bu Albigiri mulai serius mandengarkan dengan wajah cemongnya.

…

Ikkyu: "Korban dipukul pake kayu yang merupakan frame lukisan yang diikat jadi satu… korban sempat berusaha melawan dengan mengambil guci tapi tak sempat dipukulkan ketersangka…!"

Shiryumi: "Lalu bulu ayamnya ?"

Kinseiya: "Koq masih dibawa-bawa juga tu bulu ayam…!"

Ichito: "Itu berhubungan Kinseiya…!"

Shunma: "Bulu ayam iyu alasan tersangka melakukan pembunuhan…!" (Masih main PSP)

Nachisuke: "Sepertinya simajikan menyuruh orang untuk memasaknya… ayam kesayangan tersangka…! Makanya tersangka menyimpan bulunya…!"

Takeban: "Lalu tusuk gigi…?"

Zabuko: "Itu dipakai korban setelah makan ayamnya…! Korban diserang sehabis makan… makanya tusuk giginya menusuk gusi…!"

Pak Gul: "Lalu buktinya…?"

Rhyoga: "Buktinya adalah guci yang digunakan pelaku untuk membunuh korban….!"

Ikkyu: "Walau tidak sempat dipakai korban, tapi watu terlepas dari tangan korban ada bagian yang pecah dibagian dalamnya… makanya pelaku merekatkan kembali dengan lem… walau diluar bisa dibersihkan dari sidik jari tapi yang didalam sana pasti sulit hingga tertinggal sidik jari….!"

…

"Kasus ditutup…!"

Jerit Pak Gul dengan suka hati.

"Akhirnya kita bisa bikin mereka berkerja sama juga…!"

Tambahnya sambil terisak. Sepertinya dia memang berniat membuat kedua kelas utama yang selalu bersaing itu saling bekerja sama dalam memecahkan masalah.

"Iya iya nih…..!"

Kata Bu Albigiri dengan malas dan melasnya merogoh saku bajunya.

"Aku kalah 10 dollar…!"

"?"

Semua bingung, gak ada yang ngerti dengan apa yang mereka berdua sedang lakukan..

Pak Gul: "Sebenernya kasus ini sudah dipecahin sama Bu Albigiri ini beberapa tahun yang lalu…! Makanya kami taruhan sekalian menguji kekompakan kalian…!"

Bu Albigiri: "Makanya supaya gak ketahuan Koran yang memuat berita itu aku makan…!"

Semua: "Kyaaaaaa…!"

Pak Gul: "Sebenernya gak perlu dimakan… cukup disembunyiin saja…..!"

Bu Albigiri: "Kenapa gak ngomong dari sebelumnyaaaaaaaa…!" (Baru sadar)

…

_**The End**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Aku suka Misteri… Pasti banyak yang ngira yang akan diparodiin pas waktu Pak dan &amp; anak kelas A menguji anak kelas Q di DDS kan…?"

Shaka: "Aku gak pikir begitu koq….!"

Istar: "Terserah guru lah…..!"

Shaka: "Di fic berikutnya goldies lagi…?"

Istar: "Kita lihat saja guru….!"

Seiya cs: "Ya….. goldies lagi…. Lagi…!"

Shun: "Eh ini penampilan perdana guru Albiore &amp; Guilty di Fic kan…?"

Istar: "Aku pengen nampilin mereka lagi ah…..!"

Albiore &amp; Guilty: "Noooooooooo…!"


	6. Berape

**Berape**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURU****MADA…**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl)**

…

_**Istar: "Lanjutin… lanjutin…!" (buru-buru)**_

_**Shaka: "Zzzz…zzzzz….zzzz…!" (Kelamaan nunggu)**_

…

…

Disebuah kerajaan yang jauh disana hiduplah seorang putri cantik dan sangat tomboy hingga sering dikira bapak-bapak. Dengan rambut merahnya yang panjang mengguumpal laksana penyanyi rege, dia sering berburu dengan panahnya sambil naik kuda. namanya adalah Sissyda putra, eh Putri dari Raja Rasfergus dan istrinya Ratu Albanor yang cantik sekali.

Rasgado: "Horaiiii...!" (seneng)

Albafica: "kyaaakkk...!" (gak seneng)

…

"Salah obat ni.. mo obat penebal otot malah dapat penebal rambut...!" Sissyda berusaha menyingkirkan rambutnya yang semakin mengganggu karena bergulung kedepan wajahnya.

"Paling gak… gak kaya bapakmu yang giginya jadi tebal...!" Ratu Albanor liatin gigi suaminya yang tiap giginya sebesar ember 10 liter. (?!)

"Kyaaakkk...!"

…

Selain itu Putri Sissyda juga punya tiga orang adik yang kembar tiga yang nakal... Haspros, Hefteros, dan Hamgulus...

Haspros: "Kayanya ada yang salah ni sama kembaran bungsu kita…?"

Hefteros: "Jangan-jangan ketuker kaya di sinet-sinet …?"

Ratu Albanor: "Iya ketuker kayanya… sama anak kucing…!"

Hamgulus: "Miaww…!"

…

Suatu hari Raja dan Ratu mengadakan sayembara untuk mencari pendamping hidup bagi sang putri dengan mengundang para bangsawan dari sebrang selokan... eh sebrang lautan. Sang putri menolak habis-habisan rencana itu karena dia merasa belum siap untuk menikah.

Sissyda: "Udah gue bilang.. gue cuman mau kawin sama Taylor Swift...!"

Semua: "Kalo itu mah kita juga mau...!"

…

Hari itupun tiba dan para bangsawan datang dengan putra mereka masing-masing. Bangsawan McDegel dengan putranya McKardia, Bangsawan Dingmita dengan putranya Dinggoldo dan bangsawan Macshion dengan putranya Macdohko.

"Anakku yang belang ini pasti bakalan menang…!" Macshion PD.

"Bapak juga belang…!" Balas Macdohko yang merasa mereka sama-sama coreng moreng dengan cat .

"Anak gue lah yang bakalan menang… dari wajahnya dah criminal banget gini…!" McDegel nunjuk anaknya yang lagi ketawa serem.

"Ini beneran anak gue bukan ya…?" Dingmita suara minimum dan tampang horor. Beda dengan yang lain dia kayanya lebih penasaran apa bener Dinggoldo itu anaknya.

…

Perdebatan siapa yang akan menang membuat suasanya rusuh kaya demo yang gak tertib. Ditambah lagi sang Raja malah ikut-ikutan pukul sana, pukul sini dengan senangnya.

Kerusuhan baru reda setelah Ratu Albanor turun tangan dan menghentikan mereka dengan mawar-mawar beracunnya (?).

…

Melihat keributan itu sang Putri jadi punya ide. Putri kemudian memberi mereka tantangan berupa panahan.

Rasfergus: "Padahal bakalan lebih seru kalo ngadain lomba joged aja…!"

Albanor: "Ehem...!" (Tonjok raja)

Sissyda (dalam hati): "Gue juga tadinya mau pilih itu.. cuman…." (lirik sang ibu)

…

Pertandingan panahan berlangsung dengan sangat seru. Anak panah mulai melesat dari busur para kandidat yang gak terlatih dalam memanah.

"Roger.. roger... kita diserang...!"

Dengan segala jerih payah dan keringat dari para penonton yang nyaris jadi korban sasaran anak panah mereka. Entah bagaimana caranya anak panah Dinggoldo dapat menancap disasaran.

"Koq bisa ?" Semua kaget.

"Sebenarnya yang itu tadi gak sengaja waktu mau ngebidik sang Ratu...!" Dinggoldo senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Loe bilang apa...?" Ratu marah siap meracuni Dinggoldo.

"Habis Ratu manis banget… bidikan mataku jadi gak bisa lepas dari Ratu...!" Dinggoldo gombal.

"Sweeeeeeeeeettttttt….!" Ratu malah kegeeran.

…

Tapi putri tidak terima dan dia mencoba memenangkan sayembara itu sendiri dan membuat sang Ratu yang lagi terlena dalam gombalan marah. Karena kesal dia berlari kehutan. Dengan dituntun dengan cahaya hantu dia bisa bertemu dengan seorang nenek sihir.

Sage: "Kakek sihir…!" (maksa gak mau jadi nenek)

Diapun curhat mengenai masalahnya.

"Dear kakek sihir (curhat sama penyihir = curhat sama diary)…"

Curhat disingkat aja soalnya terlalu panjang sampai memakan waktu setengah hari.

….

Kakek sirih.. eh sihir kemudian memberikan sepotong kue yang sudah dia tabung dari abad sebelumnya pada Putri untuk diberikan pada sang Ratu.

Karena gak ingin menikah sama si Dinggoldo, Putri Sissyda nekad nyumpelin kue kadaluarsa itu kemulut ibunya, hingga Ratu Albanor kelenger dengan mulut berbusa.

"Sayang gak apa-apakan ?" Raja khawatir.

"Huaaaa...!" Ratu tambah parah.

…

Akibat kue itu Ratu berubah menjadi...

"Mbeeekkk..."

Kambing ?

"Muuu.. "

Mu: "Ada yang manggil ?"

Sapi ?

"..."

Cacing…?!

"Arghhh.. ".

Beruang... iya bener itu beruang... dah bener.

…

Untuk mencari tahu soal cara mengembalikan Ibundanya seperti semula, Putri dan Ratu yang telah menjadi binatang kaya, pergi mencari sang kakek sihir, namun apa daya sang penyihir sedang tidak ada ditempat karena lagi kerja sampingan jadi Presiden (?) ditempat lain.

Meski begitu sang penyihir meninggalkan sebuah wasiat diatas meja kerjanya yang telah dilabeli 'SALE'. Disana terdapat petunjuk yang membingungkan tentang cara mematahkan sihirnya.

…

Mengikuti petunjuk sang penyuhir Putri dan Ratu malah gak sengaja kepleset dan jatuh kesebuah reruntuhan gak jelas. Disana mereka bertemu dengan seekor beruang galak yang juga terkena mantra sama dengan Ratu Albanor.

Setelah mendapat petunjuk yang lebih jelas mereka berdua segera pergi secepat mungkin kembali kekastil karena beruang yang satunya lagi terus ngamuk minta uang buat beli mantel bulu yang baru (?!)

…

Sang Raja yang melihat beruang dikastilnya jadi marah karena dikira lagi ngeledek perutnya yang kini lebih gede dari perut beruang karena kebanyakan makan teman. Dia tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya beruang itu adalah istri tercintanya.

Sementara itu Putri makin sibuk karena ketiga adiknya yang kembar walau satu gak mirip juga ikut berubah jadi beruang setelah ngejilatin remah kue dilantai.

Haspros, Hefteros, + Hamgulus: "Malangnya nasib kita...!" (Sekarang dah lebih kompak)

Sissyda yang tak sengaja terkurung didalam ruangan ketika sang ayah berusaha memburu ibunya memanfaatkan waktu untuk menjahit sebuah karpet yang dirusak Raja yang disinyalir cara untuk mengembalikan ibunya kembali jadi mahluk tercantik didunia.

…

Setelah berjuang lama dengan bunyi

u.. a... iyaw... watawww..

Dia gak lagi berlatih kungfu tapi suara-suara itu muncul ketika jari jari jahe &amp; lengkuasnya ketusuk jarum yang dipinjam dari Mckardia.

Jahitan itupun berasil dia selesaikan biarpun tangannya dah berubah jadi tangan mumi.

Dengan bantuan dari ketiga adik kembarnya dia berhasil keluar dan segera berlari menyusul dengan seekor kuda yang seketika menjadi kura-kura akibat ditunggangi oleh 4 orang sekaligus.

…

Saat itu ibu dan ayahnya masih main kejar kejaran dengan berlomba dengan anak panah yang berterbangan. Tapi ayahnyalah yang paling sering kena anak panah soalnya yang lain pada sulit ngebedain yang mana yang berubah jadi beruang.

Disaat bersamaan beruang jantan yang malak putri Sissyda dan Ratu direruntuhan kastil tua datang dan kembali ngajak berantem. Tapi dengan keanggunannya yang mematikan sang Ratu berhasil menang k.o. beruang itu lalu menghilang setelah sebelumnya berubah jadi kakek-kakek mirip penyihir dulu.

"Dia itu sodara gue.. jadi wajar kalo mirip…!"

...

Putri lalu membungkuskan karpet penawar kutukannya ketubuh Ratu Albanor dan Ratupun kembali jadi manusia.

…

"Kykykyaaaaaaaaa...!"

Teriakan Ratu yang tertusuk jarum yang lupa tertinggal dari bekas hasil jahitan Putrinya. Sebagai hukumannya Sang Putri mesti traktir Ratu belanja baju online.

…

_**The End**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Aneh banget ni cerita…?"

Shaka: "Lah… kamu yang bikin aneh…!"

Asmita: "Kenapa gue bisa punya anak kaya gini ya…?"

Manigoldo: "Jadi gak gue jadian sama Syssi…?"

Sissyphos: "Ya enggak laaaaaaahhhhhhh…..! Amit-amit dech…!"

Regulus: "Sebenernya siapa kembaran gue…?"

Asp &amp; Def: "Mana gue tahu…!"

Albafica: "Pucing pala Ratu...!"


	7. Mistylock & 3 Ber-uang

**Mistylock &amp; 3 Ber-uang**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURU****MADA… **

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

_Istar: "Giliran Silveries…!"_

_Bronzies: "Horaaaaiiiiiii…..!"_

_Goldies: "Jarang-jarang ni…!"_

…

Suatu ketika hiduplah seorang anak perempuan cantik berambut emas yang selalu ingin tahu, terutama tahu goreng. Dia bernama Mistylocks.

Suatu hari ia berjalan-jalan ke hutan seorang diri walau kedua orang tuanya telah melarangnya untuk pergi kesana.

Papa Mozes: "Akhirnya tu anak pergi juga…!"

Mama Dio: "Moga selama mungkin… biar alat make up ku gak abis-abis…!"

…

Dihutan Mistylock menemukan sebuah pondok, karena pondok itu tampak kosong dari luar dan karena ingin tahu dia memutuskan untuk masuk saja tanpa basa-basi. Dia meluncur menuju dapur, siapa tahu ada tahu.

Di meja di dapur, ada tiga mangkuk bubur bukan tahu. Mistylocks lapar karena lupa diberi makan jadi dia mencicipi bubur saja.

Dia menuju mangkuk pertama yang tampak masih mendidih bagai magma gunung berapi.

"Gak perlu dicicipin juga ketahuan ni bubur panas !"

Mistylock melongokan kepalanya kedepan mangkuk itu dan seketika rambut indahnya terbakar uap panas.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa….!"

Karena tidak ingin bernasib naas bagai rambutnya, dia memutuskan mendekati bubur dari mangkuk kedua. Bubur itu tampak mengkilat bagai permata.

"Ni bubur kelamaan di freezer ya… sampe beku begini…! Gak bisa dimakan…"

Mistylock mengetuk-ngetuk es bubur itu dengan sendok sampai tu sendok bengkok-bengkok.

Takut giginya bengkok kaya sendok dia berpaling mangkuk terakhir dengan harapan setumpuk. Rasa lapar membuatnya tak menghiraukan rasanya lagi dan tu bubur langsung diteguk tanpa bernapas sampai habis.

"Yang penting kenyang…" katanya gembira dan dia makan semuanya.

…

Setelah dia makan, dia masuk keruangan lain dan mulai mengacak-acak tempat itu guna mencari alat make up untuk memulas warna bibirnya yang luntur setelah makan bubur.

Dia mulai berias hingga kaca disekitarnya pecah saking kagetnya. Merasa sudah cantik dia menjadi mengatuk, Mistylocks mulai mencari tempat tidur dikamar tidur yang berada dilantai atas.

…

Dia menuju tempat tidur pertama, namun dia tidak jadi tidur disana karena tempat tidur itu terbuat dari paku.

"Bisa bolong-bolong ni kulit halus nan lembutku…!"

Lalu dia beralih ke tempat tidur kedua, tapi yang itu malah terbuat dari es batu.

"Bisa masuk angin ni…! Gak ah…!"

Lalu dia mencoba tempat tidur ketiga yang terbuat dari tumpukan kardus bekas.

"Lumayanlah mengingatkan pada masa lalu…!"

Dan Mistylock pun tertidur lelap.

…

Ketika dia sedang tidur, tiga beruang pulang dengan ferarinya sambil mengipaskan badan mereka yang berkeringat dengan lembaran uang 100 ribuan sambil nyanyi-nyanyi.

"Ada Rambut kebakar di bubur papa," Geram Aghora sang Papa beruang.

"ada yang bengkokin sendok, pasti dia seorang mentalis," Kata Crystal sang Mama beruang.

"Ada yang makan bubur kodok aku! Padahal tu bubur udah basi sejak tahun 1945….! Hebat….!" Teriak Jamian sang anak beruang.

…

Merekapun mengintip keruang tamu, dimana sofa, lemari dan segalanya sudah tak karuan bagai diterjang angin topan beraroma kentut.

"Sofa sejuta dollarku…!" Jerit Mama beruang.

"Lemari kayu jati aslikuuuuu…..!" Papa beruang juga menjerit.

"Lipstikuuuuuuu… Habissssss…!" Ini… Anak beruang (?).

…

Mereka memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat lagi dan ketika mereka sampai ke atas ke kamar tidur.

"Kasur paku papa selamat…!"

"Kasur es mama juga selamat…!"

"Tapi ada badut di kasur kardu dedek (?)…!"

Jerit anak beruang, Saat itu, Mystyocks terbangun dan melihat tiga beruang keren itu.

Dia berteriak, "Tolong emak…! Masa gue kalah sama keren dari beruang…!"

Dan dia melompat dan berlari keluar dari rumah menuju salon terdekat.

…

_**The end**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Endingnya koq…"

Mistylock: "Happy ending…! Mo ikut ke salon ?"

Istar: "Gak…!"

Mama Beruang: "Sofa mahalku…!"

Papa Beruang: "Tenang kita beli lagi aja…!" (kipas-kipas pake uang dollar)

Anak Beruang: "Lipstik juga ya…!"

Papa &amp; Mama beruang: "Gak bakalan…!"


End file.
